elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of DMG elevator fixtures
This is list of different elevator fixtures that have been made by DMG. Buttons BN Dune These buttons have curved rectangular buttons with illuminating halo and braille/tactile plate attached with the button. The button plate can be stainless steel with an illuminating symbol or black die-cast metal. It is also possible for the button plate to be installed separately. 47_dune_500x500.jpg|BN Dune illustration. B7 Maxxi These are large sized rounded square buttons with illuminating halo and tactile legend. In North America, these buttons are branded as MAD Colossus. 33_b7_main.jpg|B7 Maxxi illustration. DMB wheelchair car station.jpg|DMG wheelchair height car station with B7 Maxxi buttons. BP Panzer These are round dome shaped vandal resistant buttons with a lamp in the middle. They can have square, Caesar Surround (rectangle plate with illuminating symbol, surrounding the button) or Brutus Surround (round plate, surrounding the button) braille plate. In North America, these fixtures are branded as MAD BP. 24 BP Main.jpg|BP Panzer illustration. 27_bezel_caesar_500x500.jpg|DMG's illustration of BP Panzer buttons (left) with Caesar Surround braille plate. BS Sherman These are round metal buttons with illuminating halo. There are four versions of this button; one is a dome shaped button (Sherman Classic), one is a flat button (Sherman Disc), one is a projecting button (Sherman California, designed to comply with California code), and one is a concave button (Sherman Moon). They can have square, Caesar (rectangle plate with illuminating symbol) or Brutus (round plate) braille plate. In North America, these fixtures are branded as MAD BS Series. 23_BS Main.jpg|BS Sherman Classic illustration. BL These are surface mounted buttons with either single illumination (both the halo and symbol illuminates in the same color) or dual illumination (both the halo and symbol illuminates in different color). There are several versions of these buttons: *'BLS' - round button *'BLQ' - square button, there is also a flush mounted version *'BLX' - similar to BLQ but comes with both non-illuminating tactile and braille (hence this button does not come with dual illumination option) *'Unknown series' - round button with pillowed square frame around the button, might have been discontinued 25_BL Main.jpg|BL buttons (with single illumination) illustration. Screenshot_2015-01-21-04-48-29.png|DMG Gilda Corner hall station with square BL (BLQ) buttons (Credit to Instagram user bestwesternitalia) Dmgbl.jpg|DMG BL BLS buttons. DMG blue buttons.png|DMG BL BLS buttons. BlueRoundBritiain.png|DMG BL BLS buttons. BlueRoundCab.png|DMG BL BLS buttons. RedRoundCall.png|DMG BL BLS button. RedRound Car.png|DMG BL BLS buttons. UnknownFixture.jpg|DMG car station with BL buttons with pillowed square frame around buttons (Credit to Flickr user mashroms, CC BY-NC-ND 2.0 license) rubbishbuttons.png|Round DMG BL buttons with pillowed frame around the button. generic7.jpg|DMG BL Light car station with pillowed square frame around buttons (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) flatcall.png|DMG BL BLS button. FlatCarbuttons.png|DMG BL BLS buttons. 26_BD Main.jpg|DMG BL (with dual illumination) buttons illustration. multicolourbuttonsround.png|DMG BL BLS buttons with dual illumination. twocolourround.png|DMG BL BLS buttons with dual illumination. DMG Danak 1.jpg|DMG BL BLQ buttons (Credit goes to YouTube channel Heritage Elevators) DMG Danak 2.jpg|DMG BL BLQ buttons (Credit goes to YouTube channel Heritage Elevators) BX Equinox These fixtures consist of oval shaped buttons, with a halo that lights up. The button might be on only one side of the oval, but this is unconfirmed. This button is also available with dual illumination. These fixtures are not sold in North America. BM Macro These fixtures consist of round buttons (stainless steel, inox, PVD gold, black coated or bronze) with a halo that lights up and a braille on the button. It can also be dual illumination, in which the tactile illuminates in a different color. These fixtures are not sold in North America. silverflat.png|DMG BM Macro buttons. BF Masquerade These fixtures consist of round buttons, with or without a braille on them, a halo that lights up, and a frame around the button that can be round (series K), pillowed square (series F), or pillowed rectangle (series B). The button can be made out of plastic, stainless steel, or PVD (brass like coating). These fixtures are not sold in North America, but have been seen imported on ThyssenKrupp LEV elevators (pillowed square frame, plastic buttons). DMGHallStation.jpg|DMG BF Masquerade hall station with pillowed rectangle frame (series B), plastic button (Credit to Flickr user Tom Magliery, CC BY-NC-SA 2.0 license) BR Dardo These buttons look very similar to the push buttons used by Schindler on their FI GS, Linea 100 and Linea 300 fixtures. These buttons can be flushed or surface mounted, and can have dual illumination which would illuminate in a similar fashion as Schindler's Linea 100 and 300 push buttons. These fixtures are not currently sold in North America, but will possibly be sold there in the future, which would probably to be branded as MAD BL Series. Dardo 500x500.jpg|BR Dardo illustration. B5Q B5QPULSANTE B5Q 7 - El.Com. 3000 is one of DMG's older button series which have been discontinued. These buttons are made of clean plastic which lights up entirely when pressed (if the buttons have illumination). They were also possible to be mounted on DMG's older Caprice button panelsDMG - Pulsantiera Caprice (Italian) (archived). DMG's B5Q buttons were also used in some Koppel A.W. elevatorsOld Koppel A.W. Service Lift at Usmar Ismail Hall, Jakarta (Retake 1). Old DMG Button 2.jpg|DMG call station in Rome, Italy featuring a B5Q button (unlit). Old DMG Button 3.jpg|DMG call station in Rome, Italy featuring a B5Q button (lit). Old DMG Button 1.jpg|Closer look of the DMG B5Q button being pressed. Old DMG Button 4.jpg|Car station in Rome, Italy featuring DMG B5Q buttons. Old DMG Button 5.jpg Keyswitches DMG uses Eurocylinder, KABA or VIRO Cylinder keyswitches. There is also Smart Key, which is an electronic key switch. Floor indicators D13 These are digital floor indicators with a red LED segments display. These indicators can be square or round. LED floor indicators (unknown model) These LED floor indicators uses either a digital or dot matrix display. They are commonly used by Schindler as part of their FI MXB and FI MXV fixtures. It is unknown if DMG still make these indicators. LCD indicators DMG makes several types of TFT LCD displays for floor indicators, they are: *Matisse *Raffaello *Giotto *Raffaello and Giotto frontal mounted display Touch screens DMG also makes TFT LCD touch screens known as Matisse Touch. These fixtures are also sold in North America under MAD. Panels Murano Touch These are touch screen fixtures made of black tempered glass. They consists of touch sensitive buttons and LCD floor indicators, and can be surface or flush mounted. CUT These are surface mounted fixtures made of stainless steel, with square push buttons and a vertical black trapezoid shaped display where an LCD floor indicator is shown. Venus columns These are flushed mounted car stations. Luna These are surface mounted fixtures. Elise These are flushed mounted fixtures with rounded top and bottom side, and can be stainless steel, bronze or mirror. Gilda Silverlight These are surface mounted fixtures with rounded top and bottom side, and can be stainless steel or PVD gold. Beetle line These fixtures are similar to Gilda Silverlight, except that the rounded sides are more rounded. Brick These are screwless surface mounted rectangle landing stations. Gilda Corner These are surface mounted rectangular fixtures with polycarbonated corners. They can be stainless steel or PVD gold. Gilda metal end caps These fixtures are similar to Gilda Corner, except that both the top and bottom side are fully covered by polycarbonate. DMG Danak 3.jpg|DMG Gilda Corner call station with BL BLQ buttons, installed by ThyssenKrupp (Credit goes to YouTube channel Heritage Elevators) Traditional These are flushed mounted fixtures with rounded corners. DMG also makes a version of these fixtures with a rounded top which comes in various styles. Handy These are surface mounted angled horizontal car stations designed for passengers on wheelchair, similar to Schaefer's angled panels. These panels can be a single or double row, and are usually fitted with B7 Maxxi buttons for accessibility reason. Shell These are flush mounted, water and dust proof fixtures. These fixtures uses DMG's B3 waterproof push buttons which uses PVC caps. Residential elevator fixtures These are pretty basic and simple with boxless surface mounted panel, round buttons and digital floor indicator. These fixtures are normally used for residential elevators in private homes. 29_LOP.jpg|An illustration of DMG's fixtures for residential elevators. See also *List of MAD elevator fixtures - for a list of fixtures made by their Canadian division in North America. External links *DMG Technical Catalogue (2011 edition)